Unnamed
by wednesday the 4th
Summary: Rose and Scorpius met on the Hogwarts express in first year. What will happen when Rose finds herself in love with Scorpius, while he's in love with another girl. Rose/Scorpius
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok this is now warning number two, this is full of DH spoilers, coz it's set after the epilogue of that book if you haven't read it don't read this. Now to everyone still reading, hey all, how's doing? I'm going have a little play with the new characters; if you're not interested in them then this is not for you.**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own anything...if I did do you really think that I would be writing fan fiction?**

**The Hogwarts Express**

"Al, Al, what are you doing come on" Rose Weasley called to her cousin who stopped outside the bathrooms of the Hogwarts express. Rose knew no one would steal their compartment because she'd set up a spell to make it look like it was full but she was still worried that something might go wrong because she'd never really done magic before, only small things. She ran back and grabbed her cousin's upper arm trying to pull him in the right direction.

"Wait Rosie, I thought I heard something" Albus said looking at his cousin with some pleading. That's when she heard it too, soft sobbing coming from behind the bathroom door, she looked at Al with a raised eyebrow, to which he just shrugged.

"Excuse me," Rose called through the door, "are you ok?"

There was a short pause in the sobbing which was followed by a hiccup and then another sob. Rose looked at her cousin, he looked right back at her, she bit her lip in deep thought then looked back at the door.

"I'm coming in alright" she said through the door, she was only answered by another hiccup and sob. Rose looked at the door, reached out and pulled on it, but it was locked. She took a deep claiming breath and took another step forward, then looked back at Al, for someone who'd never done magic she was doing a lot of it today. Pointing her wand at the lock Pose mumbled quietly "alohamora" and the lock clicked open. Pulling the door open Rose slipped into the room followed closely by Albus who pulled the door closed behind him. On the floor in front of them was a small pale, blond boy with his face hidden by his hands, sobs rattling his slight frame. Rose took a seat of the floor in front of the boy and looked at him.

"Are you ok?" She asked quietly as not to intimidate him. Albus looked her shaking his head and rolling his eyes. The boy front of the silently arguing cousins looked up, his ice blue eyes were red and puffy and his nose was running slightly. Rose and Al looked at the boy and smiled reassuringly.

"I don't want to go" the boy whispered.

"What? To Hogwarts?" Rose asked astonished "but why not? It's going to be great, you get sorted and then you make friends and go to classes and learn to fly and...and..." Rose trailed off rubbing her arm where her cousin had just elbowed her with considerable strength.

"I...I, people won't like me" The boy stuttered.

"But, how do you know that?" Al asked a little puzzled.

"Coz of my dad" the boy said lowering his gaze to his knees.

"Your dad?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, Draco Malfoy, people really don't like him much."

"Oh so you're Scorpius" Rose said realisation dawning on her, that was the boy her dad had been talking about. Albus looked at her, his eyes huge and he shaking his head vigorously.

"How...How do you know me?" Scorpius asked.

"Oh, I've just heard my dad talk about your dad is all" she said smiling at him.

"Sorry, we should introduce ourselves seeing as we barged in on you," Al said smiling at Rose, "I'm Al Potter and this is my cousin Rose Weasley."

"Haha, why didn't you use your whole name Al" Rose said looking at her cousin.

"Cause, it's dorky, seriously who wants a name like Albus?" he answered, "And no one ever calls me Albus unless I'm in trouble."

"Yeah, so most people call me Rosie, but you introduced me as Rose" the girl retorted.

"Fine this is _Rosie _Weasley" Al said to the blond boy who was starting to smile at them.

"Rosie and Al," he repeated, "well nice to meet you." Scorpius offered his hand to the cousins in turn and they both shook his.

Rose stood up followed by Albus, then both of the kids offered their hands to Scorpius who took them and was pulled up.

"Wow, you look worse for wear," Rose stated, receiving another elbow to the arm from Al, "Well he does Al and mum always says honesty is always the best policy."

"There are times when your kind of honesty is not needed, Rosie" Albus said rolling his eyes again.

"But I can fix that up, mum used to do it for me when Hugo used to take my toys" Rosie smiled and pulled out her wand for the third time that day and aimed it at Scorpius' face muttering a spell under her breath and smiled at her handy work.

"Wow, how do you know that kind of magic?" Scorpius asked looking at his fully normal face.

Rose shrugged "I just copy mum" she said. Scorpius looked awed at Rose for a moment before Albus broke in.

"Rosie you are such a show off" he stated opening the door to the bathroom and emerging into the hallway of the train. "OW," he yelled getting up off the floor, "oh man I forgot that was there, that bloody hurt."

"Al" Rose said giving her cousin an embarrassed look.

"Sorry, I didn't have a compartment so I just left it there" Scorpius said looking at Al who was climbing up from the floor after tripping over his trunk.

"We've got a compartment" Rose said grabbing the trunk and started pulling it in the direction of their compartment. "Here we are" she said stopping outside a full looking compartment.

"But there are people in there" Scorpius said.

"Ah, that's only what it looks like" Rose said as she tapped the door with her wand and all the people inside the compartment disappeared. She smiled opening the door and pulling the trunk in behind her. She looked at the trunk then and the space for it above their heads, then with a simple swish and flick of her wand the trunk was flying upwards and rested in the holder neatly. Rose plonked herself into one of the seats followed by the two boys.

"So what house do you want to be in?" She asked Scorpius.

"Um, well I'm not quite sure; they all mean you're good at different stuff. I think maybe Ravenclaw, you know, because then you'd know you were smart. But, it doesn't really bother me as long as I can make some friends in my house" he said becoming suddenly shy.

"Oh, Ravenclaw would be great, I think I'd either like to go there or Gryffindor, like my mum and dad. Al is intent on being in Gryffindor, says there's nowhere else for him. That, and he doesn't want his brother James to bag him out" Rose said laying herself across the seat she was occupying by herself.

"Rosie! You really need to learn when to shut up" Albus said turning the dark shade of red, that when you had Weasley in you either meant severe embarrassment or increasing anger, in this case it was embarrassment. "I'm not worried about what James will say, I just don't want to be in Slytherin" Al said looking at his cousin in a matter-of-fact way.

"Sorry Al, I wasn't trying to say anything offensive" Rose said laying her head on a rolled up jumper she'd pulled out of her trunk.

The three pre-teens sat in relative silences with only the soft strains of Rose's singing, and the turning of pages from the text book Scorpius was reading. Rose closed her eyes singing small parts of Eva Cassidy's Songbird to herself, more than anyone.

"You know Rosie," Albus said as she started a new song, "I don't know how you ended up with such a pretty singing voice, with the way uncle Ron sings, it sounds like a dying cat."

"Well thank you, I'm very glad you're comparing my singing to a dying cat Albus," Rose said without opening her eyes, "but yeah, dad's singing should not be heard by anyone with any hearing left."

Scorpius smiled behind his book, his family was never like this, there was just him and his parents, neither of which were very funny. He liked hearing this little tid bit of someone else's family life. He didn't envy them as such, he quite liked his family how they were, his dad was a good mentor, and taught him many interesting things and his mother was amazingly comforting when the other kids would pick on him and he knew both his parents loved him very much. But, this was different, he knew that there were there were 6 Weasley adults and that they're were at least 3 of their kids at school, their family things would have been crazy with all of them there, and all the things from the joke shop in Diagon Alley, this family would have been very different from his own. It was interesting.

"You know I didn't mean it like that Rosie, I meant you are really good and your dad sucks and I don't understand how that happened" Albus said defending himself.

"I know Al, don't panic" Rose said, before returning to her half asleep singing state, Al feel back into silence and pulled out his copy of Quidditch Through The Ages and began to read it for about the millionth time. Before long the lights came on up the train and people could be heard moving back to trunks.

"I think it's time to get into our robes" Scorpius said standing on his seat to reach into his trunk and pull out his brand new robes that had been crisply folded by his mother before he'd left that morning. The other two followed in suit and Rose left the compartment to find a toilet to get changed in.

Before long the three friends were making their way out of the train and onto the platform, it had finally happened, they were here and theirs years at Hogwarts awaited them.

**A/N: Ok so that's the first chapter, I have a good idea where this story is going so I hope to be updating at least weekly...but no promises. So leave me a review and tell me what you think coz I always like hearing what you guys think. Um I think that's it except please do review!!**

**Much love and later dayz**

**Manda**

**P.S I need a name for this story, if it helps it should be Rose/Scorpius by the end but it might take a while, I'm thinking of a series. Any way if you have any ideas for a name please tell me.**

**Next time: Sorting!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, ah, I love reviews. So to the people who reviewed you are my life source…I live only for reviews…ok so maybe I don't but it's pretty close to it. Anyway, I was really happy with the reviews I got so I decided I'd write the next chapter and throw it up pretty much straight away. I still need a name for this story so, if you have an idea tell me coz unnamed is just lame.**

**Disclaimer: I own no more of Harry Potter than the last time I wrote a disclaimer.**

**Sorting**

Rose was the first to exit the train closely followed by Albus and Scorpius. To the students arriving for another year at Hogwarts the familiar calls of "Firs' years, firs' years over here" were clearly audible over the hubbub of the station. Rose smiled as she led the way over to Hagrid, and stood in front of him.

"Ah well, Miss. Rosie, yer look so old," Hagrid said before looking at the boys on either side of her, "and you too Al, look much bigger than when I last saw yer."

"Hagrid, you were at my place last week," Albus answered with a laugh.

"Well it musta been a long week," Hagrid said, his black eyes falling on the last member of the group, "an' if I'm not mistaken you'd be young Scorpius Malfoy." Scorpius looked up at Hagrid, a bit bewildered, before he nodded in the affirmative.

"Look jus' like your dad the firs' time I ever met 'im" Hagrid said his expression looking a little solemn. "Al, Rosie you two are coming over on Friday aren't yer?" Hagrid asked the only first years that didn't look utterly scared or flustered.

"Of course Hagrid" they answered together.

"Alrigh' firs' years follow me to the boats" Hagrid called as he moved towards the great lake. Rose couldn't help but smile; she'd waited the majority of her 11 years of life to come to Hogwarts, to learn magic, make friends with lots of other witches and wizards and it was finally about to happen. The group of about 40 climbed in 4 to a boat, Rose, Albus and Scorpius climbed into the same boat followed by a black boy who Al and Rose recognised immediately, it was Dean Thomas's son Josh, Rose smiled at him and moved over to make room. Soon with all the boats loaded up, they began to drift off towards the school. Rose lent over the edge of the boat trying to see if the giant squid was anywhere near them and got a shock when a small tentacle came out of the water and almost, it seemed, waved at her. Though soon all attention was off the magically moving boats and the water, as the castle came into view, there were quite a few audible gasps of amazement.

"Cool" Rose exclaimed as the boat docked under the school and she climbed out of the side and onto the stone floor.

"Rosie look" Al was pointing at the stairs that lead up to the dinning room, standing at the top of the stairs was Neville Longbottom, smiling down at the first years. Rose smiled and looked around to find Scorpius looking pale and uncomfortable.

"Are you ok?" Rose asked looking at him a little worried.

"Yeah, just a bit nervous," Scorpius answered unconvincingly, Rose smile at him and offered her hand which he gladly took hold of. Then they began to ascend the stairs, Rose would've skipped if she hadn't been trying to climb stairs while holding onto Scorpius's clammy hand. Once they reached the top Rose pushed her way to the front smiling up at Neville.

"Neville," she whispered and waited until he bent down a little to be face to face with her, "mum and dad send their love and so do Aunty Gin and Uncle Harry."

"Thank you for passing on the message Rosie," Neville said before straightening up at looking out at the expanse of first years waiting before him. "Right, this way first years, we'll get you sorted and then you can eat," he called, smiling at them.

Rose followed at the front of the group with Scorpius and Albus at her sides. The first years walked into the Entrance hall and waited outside the doors to the Great Hall. Rose took a moment to look around the room; it was large and mostly stone, in the corner was four hour glasses full of coloured gems, red, blue, green and yellow ones to be exact. There were no gems in the bottom of the hour glasses yet, but Rose knew they were for counting house points, earned by doing things correctly, lost for bad behaviour and rule breaking and at the end of the year the house with the most points would win the house cup.

Startled out of their wonderment, the first years all turned to face the giant doors that opened before them, Al was the first person to step over the threshold, walking confidently up the middle of the four house tables, closely followed by his cousin and Scorpius, while most of the other first years stayed a little further behind, intimidated by the many students staring at them. When everyone was assembled at the front of the hall Neville placed a spindly stool in the middle of the raised platform where the teachers sat, and then he placed an old, mostly patch work hat on top of the stool. Everyone waited in silence for the hat to do something, or as the older kids knew, start its song.

_Another year at Hogwarts,_

_I sing another song_

_Let's look inside your head,_

_To find where you belong._

_Maybe you're a Ravenclaw,_

_Bright and intuitive._

_Or do you think a Hufflepuff,_

_Soft and sensitive._

_Do you belong in Slytherin?_

_Those sly and cunning folk._

_Or maybe you're a Gryffindor,_

_Brave and loyal wins the vote._

_I'll find you deepest feelings,_

_Your hidden qualities._

_I'll sort you into houses,_

_Don't wait for a reprieve. _

The hat finished its song and fell quiet, before the hall erupted in applause. Though the song was shorter than it had been in the past the song served its function. Then Neville stepped to the front of the platform and unrolled a list containing the names of all the first years about to start Hogwarts. Neville cleared his throat and began to read from the list.

"Abberly, Marie" he called and a small, mousey looking girl walked nervously up to the chair, Neville picked up the Sorting Hat and waited to Marie was comfortably seated and plopped the hat on her head. Not only did the hat cover her eyes but most of her face, after supposedly quiet deliberation the hat made its decision.

"RAVENCLAW" it shouted to an eruption of cheers from the Ravenclaw table. Neville continued to call out names and houses exploded in cheers every time someone was added to their table.

"Malfoy, Scorpius" Neville called and Scorpius stopped dead, Rose pushed him between the shoulder blades causing him to lurch forward and stumble a bit, looking back at Rose with a look of disdain and made his way to the chair. Sitting down he felt the hat slip onto his head a cover his eyes.

"Hmmm, a Malfoy, what will we do with you? Well, I would generally not have to think would I? But, you are not like the ones before you, you want to make your family proud, achieve good grades and make friends. But, what about deeper? You wish to prove yourself, make your house proud, would kill to protect your friends, of which you have few," the hat whispered in Scorpius' ear, "But where to put you? I think I know a place to make friends and show them that you are loyal, while also proving yourself to your peers…"

Scorpius tensed every muscle in his body as the hat fell silent for a moment them it shouted for all to hear, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Scorpius took a deep breath and walked to his seat at the table sitting down and looking up at the stool.

"Potter, Albus"

Al walked confidently up the stairs and sat on the stool taking a deep breath as the hat was lowered onto his head.

_Hey sorting hat_ Albus thought, what felt like, to himself.

"Hello Mr Potter," the hat said to him, "Gryffindor, eh? Well you wouldn't be the first Potter to end up there would you? Well if you're sure…GRYFFINDOR." Albus stood up smiling and walked down to sit opposite Scorpius at the Gryffindor table. James reached around one of his friends and clapped his brother on the shoulder and smiled at him. Albus watched as the students dwindled away, until only Rose was standing in the middle of the four tables looking smart and overly confident, as usual. He caught her eyes at gave her a thumbs up, which she returned with a large smile.

"Weasley, Rose."

Once again the hat was put on a head, falling over the eyes of the wearer.

"Well, you are hard to pick, some what like your mother. You are greatly intelligent, with loyalty and bravery, a thirst for knowledge and a willingness to accept anyone. Ravenclaw would further your mind whilst Gryffindor would harbour need for comfort and family. But where to put you? Gryffindor would still allow you to study but Ravenclaw would allow you to be amongst like minded people…" the hat fell silent, and stayed that way for a good while longer before finally yelling "GRYFFINDOR."

Rose mad her way down to the Gryffindor table, sitting next to Scorpius and in front of Albus she couldn't help smiling as she turned to listen to Professor McGonagall's start of year speech.

**A/N: Well, there's chapter number two. And yes if everyone else get's to have babies so does the giant squid! I have nothing else to say so I will go but as always REVIEW!!**

**Much Love and later days**

**Manda**

**P.S Sorry about my lame sorting hat song, but I couldn't come up with anything better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know I'm slack, you're probably imagining how you would like to kill me. You know what, I condone the completely, as long as it's in your head and not for real...otherwise how will this story ever end?? Anyway, I'm updating because I wrote a one shot and remembered how much I like writing this paring (and how much I like reviews). So I will write now...**

**Unnamed 3**

Rose yawned as she woke up, it was Saturday morning and she had to go to Hogsmead with Albus and Scorpius. Pulling herself out of bed she stretched her arms above her head and yawned again. She made her way to the prefect's bathroom. At least being Head Girl had some perks, she thought to herself. She turned the shower on and let the water wake her up. She thought about the day she'd met Scorpius on the train, how different he was now. He was still a little more reserved than her cousin but he had certainly come into his own around Third year, Rose suspected it was from spending too much time with Al.

Climbing out of the shower Rose examined herself in the slightly fogged up mirror; she'd changed a lot in the last 6 years, her hair was long and red, with natural streaks of blonde, it was also curly courtesy of her mother. Her frame was womanly; she had larger hips and chest areas than she did waist, the perfect hour glass figure. Though that was not to say Rose was a big girl, her frame was still small. Her blue eyes portrayed the wisdom she possessed, greater than her years. Her skin was undoubtedly porcelain like, but not in a way that made her look sick, it gave her a glow if anything. Rose liked the way she looked and had no problem with showing it.

Pulling a hunter green sundress over her head she smiled, they were having an unusually warm spring and she intended to soak up every last bit of the warmth today. This was the last weekend before NEWTS started and she and her two best friends had planned an entire weekend of fun activities before they had to knuckle down. Rose made her way down to breakfast with a smile on her face and ready to have fun.

Scorpius and Al were already stuffing themselves full of food when she arrived.

"You boys look like you haven't seen food in ages or something" she exclaimed laughing when they both stopped to look at her, halfway through a mouthful. Al swallowed the food in his mouth and smiled.

"Well of course Rosie, it has been forever, the last time we ate was last night, that was a whole 12 hours ago," Al said grabbing a pitcher of milk ready to pour on his cereal, "oh and Rosie, you look very pretty today."

"I concur," Scorpius said pouring himself another glass of pumpkin juice, "very pretty indeed."

Rose blushed, a pretty shade of pink appearing in her clear, white cheeks. She smiled a thankyou and pulled a plate of bacon towards her. She wasn't the only one who had changed looks wise. Scorpius had grown up and he was now quite well built, playing chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. His once translucent skin now had the healthy tan of a man who spent as much time as possible outside. His platinum blonde hair was cut short at the sides with a longer top, reminiscent of the 80's punk era. His blue eyes gleamed in the sunlight, and his exceptional taste in clothes showed through. Today he was wearing acid wash denim jeans and a black Led Zeppelin t-shirt, Converse All Stars covering his feet. Rose smiled inwardly at Scorpius Malfoy, famous pure blood's son, wearing a 1970's muggle rock and roll shirt.

Albus had grown also, he was shorter than Scorpius, but just a well built. His green eyes always had a mischievous spark, like any second he was going to do something outrageous. He had always been the one who was practical but incredibly wild. His dark hair was uncontrollable, sticking up off his head in a million different directions, but it added to the boyish charm he seemed to have. Girls loved him. He was dressed in a simple maroon shirt and black jeans, a pair of Cons also appeared on his feet, they were the red patterned pair that Rose had bought Scorpius for Christmas; the boys had the same size feet and often just pulled on the pair closest to them at the time.

After eating the three friends walked together to get checked off the list of people allowed to go to Hogsmead then headed off.

"You alright Rosie? You've been really quiet, usually you talk a mile a minute" Scorpius asked, giving Albus a shove which sent him flying into Rose.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I actually can't think of anything to say. I guess my head is overloaded with all the study I've been doing" Rose said, or it could be overloaded with thinking about my best friend in a not just friendly way, she monologue internally.

"Exactly, which is why we're not studying this weekend, we're having fun" Al declared taking a small run up and barging Scorpius back into a bush.

"Hey" was the cry that escaped Scorpius' mouth as he sailed downwards. But having the excellent balance he did his hand hit the floor and he bounced back up laughing.

"Damn you and your super balance" Albus said taking off at a run to avoid being injured by his friend.

Rose laughed as the boys ran up ahead of her, she enjoyed this. Her friends were great people and she adored all of them but Al and Scorpius were best friends and she couldn't imagine anything better than taking the weekend off and spending it with them. Though spending time with Scorpius when she could barely talk to him was a little difficult. He had grown into an amazing man, the boy she'd met on the train all those years ago was a distant memory and she couldn't help but think that she missed that boy a little bit, at least she could talk to him. She didn't know to express herself which was the worst part; she was neither poetic nor romantic.

"Rose are you coming or what?" Albus asked dodging Scorpius tackle attempt, he might not have elite balance skills but he was manoeuvrable.

"Yes, I just happen to not be trying to kill either of you so I don't need to run" Rose called back.

"Come on Rosie you know you want to kill both of us" Scorpius called, Rose giggled as her flats pounded the path to make it to where the boys were both laughing hysterically at each other.

"You two are ridiculous" she stated. Both the boys laughed even harder as they started to walk back down the road. Scorpius put his arm around Rose's shoulder and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and smiled. If only he knew what that does to my stomach, she thought.

"I would like to take to take this opportunity to state what wonderful friends I have," Scorpius said a grin on his face, "unfortunately none of my wonderful friends are here so the opportunity is wasted."

Rose punched him playfully in the gut and poked her tongue out at him. Al stuck his finger up at him as they all walked into Hogsmead.

"I'm hungry" Al stated heading towards the pub.

"Al you had breakfast half an hour ago" Rose said bewilderment sounding in her voice as she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, well, that was half an hour ago and now I am hungry" Albus replied rubbing his tummy.

"You are like a bottomless pit Albus Potter" Rose said shaking her head and following her cousin.

Scorpius marvelled at how little his two friends had changed from when he had met them, obviously they looked different but as far as the family relationship he had been amazed at when he first met them they were very much the same. Of course now he had experienced life in their family, Molly Weasley fussing over her 6 children and multitude of grandchildren and now even great-grandchildren. He enjoyed himself at their house, he spent Christmas dinner there this year, his parents had come with him and surprisingly everyone had gotten along well. The women more so than the men, his father had been stand-offish with both Harry and Ron but once he'd had a couple of drinks he came around and they had started talking about when they were at school. It was at that point that Scorpius moved away from them and went out into the yard where George was entertaining his younger family members with some fireworks from the joke shop. Scorpius had sat down next to Rose and Teddy and Victoire's daughter Ella had had curled up in his lap watching the fireworks make rabbits and horses. It had been a pleasant evening.

They reached the source of food and found a table while Al went and ordered for them. Rose was looking forward to a butter beer, though its warming quality wasn't needed today. She made a face as she saw a group of Ravenclaws enter the room; there was a particular girl in the group that made her cringe, Rebecca McKnight. The girl was always coming onto Scorpius in front of Rose; actually she was just always coming onto Scorpius. Immediately Rebecca spotted them, she detached herself from the groups she was with and made her way over smiling as she came. The thing about Rebecca was that she was a supreme goddess with in Hogwarts. Her smile was beautiful, she was slim, tall, her waist length hair was a honey blonde and she was a genuinely nice person. Rose hated her.

"Hi Rose, hi Scorpius, what are you guys doing inside on such a lovely day?" Rebecca asked flashing them one of her beautiful smiles.

"We are waiting for Al to refuel" Scorpius answered smiling right back at her, Rose scolded.

"But it was only breakfast forty-five minutes ago" Rebecca she giggling her perfect little giggle, Scorpius smiled and nodded, giving the look of 'what can you do?'. Rose wished Albus would come back with the drinks already.

"And what are you doing inside today Miss. McKnight?" Scorpius asked, obviously flirting.

"It's not my choice believe me" she answered, rose watched horrified as Rebecca laid a hand on Scorpius' arm.

"The fun has arrived," Al cried placing the tray on the table, "oh hey Becca, what's up?"

"Not much Al, just thought I's pop over and say hi." I wish you'd pop away rose thought. Albus and Rebecca were pretty good friends since they'd worked on an assignment together.

"You want to sit with us" Al asked off handily, motioning to the seat next to him.

"I can't today, I am out with some friends but I'll talk to you guys later." With a final smile Rebecca left to find the table with her friends on it.

"Talk to you later" Rose imitated angrily under her breath, I hope not, she thought to herself.

**A/N: I don't really like Rose as bitter but doesn't everyone know that girl that is, like, annoyingly chirpy all the time? I don't know why Scorp has 80's punk hair and is wearing a 70's band t-shirt but it sounded cool to me. Oh and it was Led Zeppelin coz I'm wearing a Zeppelin shirt right now. Err, I don't know, R and R.**

**Much love and later dayz**

**Manda**

**xx **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok I am a terrible person, I admit it. But I promise if even one person reviews this chapter I will make a concerted effort to update. I just finished re-reading the rest of this story and I don't completely hate it so that will make it easier. Here we goooooo...**

**Disclaimer: Nope still not owning Harry Potter...**

**Unnamed 4**

"Rosie!"

Rose spun on her heel to see Lily walking towards her, looking radiant as always. Of all Rose's family Lily was possibly the most sort after, more so even than Albus. She had casual beauty down to a fine art, and Rose knew for a fact, that it was genuine. For instance, Lily had probably woken up this morning brushed her waist length red hair up into it high ponytail and pulled on the clothes she happened to pull out of her trunk first. On Lily, however, this never ended up haphazard, today she was wearing a pair of light coloured denim shorts that showed off her long tanned legs and a royal blue shirt that billowed around her slight frame, pulled in at the hips by an elastic section. Her brown eyes were surrounded by eyelashes enhanced by mascara that had been applied that morning, the only make up Lily needed.

"Boys, I need to borrow Rosie for a while," Lily said to her brother and Scorpius, "you can live without her right?"

"No, Lily if you take her away I might just die" Al answered, dramatically putting a hand to his forehead and pretending to faint into Scorpius, who grimaced under the sudden weight of his best friend.

"I'll occupy him Lily" Scorpius answered pulling Albus to his feet and pushing him in the direction of the confectionary shop they had been about to enter.

Rose eyed her cousin suspiciously, Lily was the only person Rose had told about her feelings and she couldn't help but feel a bit resentful of missing time with him on Lily's request. Lily opened her hands wide as if to say _so sue me_ and took Rose's hand leading her towards a little alley.

"Lil, where are we going?" Rose asked looking back at the sweet shop.

"We're going to buy you something new to wear to your graduation dance, god." Lily replied rolling her eyes.

Rose allowed her cousin to lead her along a series of side streets until they ended up in front of the shop Lily wanted to enter. Rose looked up at the sign hanging over the door; she had never even been to this part of the town before, it read _Mr. Meekin's; Dress Robes and Dresses for the Fashionable. _Lily opened the door and walked in, and began to scan the racks of dresses when she realised Rose was still standing outside staring bewilderedly at the storefront. Lily walked back to the front and pulled Rose through the entrance with all the strength she could muster. Rose looked around and noticed they were the only people in the store.

"Lily why are we the only people in here? Graduation is in a month; shouldn't every girl in 7th year be looking?" Rose asked.

"Oh, no Mr. Meekin is a well kept secret, only those in the know come here. I only know about it because one of the other girls in my dorm got her Yule Ball dress here, it basically took Veritaserum to get it out of her where she bought it." Lily, unlike the rest of her family belonged not to Gryffindor house but to Ravenclaw, so she had different friends and different dorm mates.

Rose looked around it was true, every dress she saw was different to the next and all of them were beautiful beyond her imagination. She strolled up and down the aisles of dresses ahead of Lily who, it seemed, was intent on pulling every second dress out for Rose to try on. Rose sighed, she realised she was going to be here for a while and she should give up on spending any more of the day with Al and Scorpius.

Rose was correct in her assumption, emerging 2 hours later from the dress shop having purchased a new dress with Lily's help. They had organised to keep it at the shop until a couple of days before the event rather than trying to fit it in Rose's minimal closet space at the school. The two girls made their way back to the main street of Hogsmeade just in time to hear Neville calling all the students to please make their way back to the castle.

Rose spotted Albus and Scorpius emerging from the Hogshead, something that wouldn't have seemed so unusual except that Abberforth Dumbledore had passed away a couple of years earlier and the pub had all but ceased to be. Lily pushed her cousin in their direction and ventured into the crowd to find her other friends. Rose sauntered over to her two best friends who both looked as if they had rolled around on the ground they were so dirty, she rolled her eyes, _boys._

"Rosie, we were beginning to think you might have died" Albus exclaimed seeing his cousin making her way over. Rose wrinkled her nose as he went to hug her; Albus looked down at his clothes a little sheepishly and backed up.

"What on earth did you two do while I was gone, go find some pigs and have a mud bath?" Rose couldn't help saying, gesturing to the boys' appearance.

"Al decided that he would see if the Hogshead portrait still worked to get you to Hogwarts," Scorpius explained, and when Rose cocked and eyebrow he continued, "it does but it hasn't been kept in the best condition, it's a, err, little dusty."

"Only you two would do something like that."

On the way back to the school Al and Scorpius explained to Rose what they'd been up to while she was away, turned out that apart from trying to break into Hogwarts they had bought enough sweets to fill Albus' book bag and had had drinks with Rebecca.

"Rebecca McKnight? Why were you having drinks with her?" Rose asked as innocently as she could muster. Albus looked amused at Rose's half sneer.

"Because she asked us Rose" Albus replied as if Rose had lost some of her brain cells while she'd been away. "Why do you dislike her so much?"

Rose thought for a moment. _Oh I don't know, because she is constantly flirting with Scorpius and he is flirting back _she thought to herself_._

"I don't dislike her, just her constant happiness. I feel that is has to be insincere because it is impossible for someone to be that happy all of the time" was what she said.

"Well I think you're about the only person at Hogwarts that doesn't like her, she's sweet that's all" Scorpius said with a slight blush in his cheeks, Rose thought it seemed strange to see someone who looked so manly blush.

"That's because you're warm for her form, Scorpius" Albus said giving Scorpius a playful punch in the arm. Scorpius went a slightly deep shade of red but remained silent.

Rose wasn't sure but somewhere in side of her she was sure she heard the sound of her heart breaking.

**A/N: BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUUUUM. Ok so I'm mean. Oh well, I guess we'll have to see what it is Rose is going to do now. Oh and the dress won't be revealed until the end. Tune in next time to see what happens.**

**Oh and R&R in the mean time.**

**Much love and later dayz.**

**Manda.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok as promised, an update. I got one whole review on chapter 4 over night so I'm going to try and have this up before I go to work.**

**Unnamed 5**

Rose sat at breakfast on Sunday morning glaring intently at the Ravenclaw table, or more specifically, the back of Rebecca McKnight's head. Albus' comment about Scorpius' feelings for her was still playing on repeat in Rose's mind. She couldn't believe what she heard, but the blush that had spread across Scorpius' face had been enough to tell her that it was true. Rose had had a shower and gone straight to bed sighting a headache. This morning she had woken up to see Albus standing over her.

"How did you even get up here?" she asked groggily.

"What can I say? I'm too fast for the stairs. How are you feeling?" He'd asked with a smile.

"I'm fine" Rose had said sitting up. Truthfully she wasn't fine, she had just woken up from a dream in which she had been sitting the back of Scorpius' wedding to Rebecca but she figured that Al didn't need to know that; she found the dream far too disturbing to want to recount it.

"That's great, I almost thought you were going to ruin our weekend of fun by getting sick," Albus said pulling open the curtains closest to Rose to reveal a beautiful sunny day.

"So, what is on the agenda today Albus?" Rose asked, Al made a face at the use of his full name but pointed to his pants, which Rose noticed were black board shorts.

"Swimming and a day in the sun," Al answered.

"Ok, well if you want to head down to breakfast, I'll see you down there."

The moment Albus was out the door Rose started having a meltdown, she didn't have swimmers nice enough to draw attention away from other girls. She could think of anything to do except call in reinforcements. So, she produced a talking Patronus, something she'd only recently learnt to do and sent it off to the only person she thought might be able to help.

Lily was sitting on her bed when the silver burst through the open window next to her. She was surprised but couldn't help but smile, she'd know Rosie's Patronus anywhere. Obviously there was some kind of crisis; she waited patiently to hear what it might be. The fox scanned the room fox other occupants before opening its mouth to speak in Rose's voice.

"Lil, going swimming with Al and Scorpius, need something to wear," it said then dissolved into thin air. Lily rolled her eyes, some crisis.

Lily was standing outside Gryffindor's portrait, she didn't even bother to try and explain her predicament to the Fat Lady, she knew it wouldn't do any good, when Hugo immerged through the hole. He nearly ran into his cousin before he looked up from his book, Hogwarts a History, he was his mother's son. The youngest of all the Weasley/Potter clan Hugo was easily the most interesting. He looked a lot like his father, at almost 16 he was already taller than all his cousins, his red hair sat in tight ringlets close to his head and he had a smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose. But it was Hugo's personality traits that no one could seem to place; he was impossibly serene and unusually calm in stressful situations. The family often joked that his genes must have been spliced with Luna's as that was the only way he could have turned out so relaxed. He was rather intelligent but tended to spend his time playing an old battered guitar in his room. His family had discovered that Rose was not Ron's only child to have seemed to skip his awful singing and ended up with a soulful voice. Everyone was in awe of him because he was simply so different from the rest of them.

"Oh, Lily, what are you doing here and with that?" Hugo asked gesturing to the book bag that was stuffed full of different swimwear.

"Your sister is in need of assistance" Lily said in answer, "I don't suppose you could tell me the password."

"Oh sure, it's study, I guess the Fat Lady thinks we spend too much time hanging out," he said smiling and moving past Lily, "I'll see you at the lake I guess."

Lily looked after her cousin, he truly was awesome. She gave the password and climbed through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room. She climbed the stairs to the 7th year dorms. Without knocking she walked in and saw her cousin pacing impatiently, she grinned, Rose was so stressed about this.

"Rose?" Lily said making the slightly taller red head jump.

"Lily! Finally, I thought you weren't going to come."

"Of course I was coming, I couldn't get in, it was only that I saw Hugo leaving that I got in at all" Lily said defensively.

"Oh, I didn't even think about that, sorry" Rose said looking honestly apologetic.

Lily settled down on the bed nearest her and presented her book bag to Rose. Taking it Rose started pulling the different costumes. After trying each one on twice and standing in front of the mirror turning back and forth she decided on a red bikini with white spots. And so Rose sat at the Gryffindor table dressed in a pair of indigo denim shorts and a white razor back singlet her ever so carefully picked out bikini under them, glaring at Rebecca.

"Rosie, are you going to eat that?" Albus asked eyeing off her plate of toast.

"No Al, help yourself" she answered wondering where Scorpius was when he slipped into the seat next to her.

"Good morning my darling" he said kissing Rose's cheek and hi-fiving Albus across the table. Rose blushed and looked up at Scorpius from under her fringe; the rest of her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with curly tendrils falls down to her shoulders.

"Morning, so ready for the second and last day of Rosie, Scorpius and Albus' weekend of fun?" Albus asked smiling at his two best friends. Scorpius showed his enthusiasm through double thumbs up and Rose smiled nodding.

Albus got out of his seat and waited while Rose and Scorpius followed suit. He started to walk towards the door then turned around to address them both.

"I hope you guys don't mind but I told Hugo and Lily they could come too" he said knowing full well neither of them would mind.

"Oh, yes it really bothers me, in fact I don't want to hear of it" Rose said blocking her ears and pretending she wasn't listening. Both her best friends burst out laughing and headed out of the Entrance Hall and down to the lake where Hugo was already sitting with his guitar playing some random chord progressions. He grinned up at them as they dumped their stuff next to him and then he continued on with what he was doing.

Rose spread out her towel and tried hard not to think about N.E.W.T.s that would be starting in two days. Then she looked over at Scorpius who was pulling off his t-shirt to reveal his toned torso, she couldn't help but admire it. Then she laid back closed her eyes and let the beech tree they were sitting under shade her face while her legs soaked up some much needed sun.

"Hugo play something that Rosie can sing too" Albus said a while later then he poked Rose in the side to get her to sit up. Hugo obliged by starting up with Why by Justin Nozuka, he sang the lead vocal allowing his sister to sing the backing vocals and clapping in time to his rhythm. Lily settled down with them and joined in the clapping. Rose smiled and looked over at Albus and Scorpius and clapped at them until they too were clapping along. _Why can't life just stay like this? _Rose thought while she sang some Oohs.

"Wow, you guys are awesome" said a voice that Rose knew only too well, it was the voice that had been saying it's I dos in her dream last night. She looked up to find Rebecca standing behind them clad in a yellow bikini and board shorts, it figured that someone so bubbly would wear so much yellow. Rose looked down at her own look, she had yet to remove her singlet and while she cut a trim figure she looked a bit plain.

"Becca, what are you up to?" Albus asked patting the ground slightly behind him.

"Oh, I'd like to Al, but I'm actually working on my swimming technique, I'm going to compete in a charity swim over the summer and I'd like to win the most money for St. Mungo's."

Rose tried not to gag, was there anything Miss Perfect didn't do? Scorpius was grinning stupidly up at Rebecca, Rose couldn't believe it, he truly did like her. Albus and Rebecca were engaged in discussion about what else they were planning to do after their N.E.W.T.s and Rose was happy to hear that Albus informed that he and his family were going away with Scorpius and his family. _That's right _Rose thought _he won't be around for you to pick up on during the summer._

"You know maybe I can stay for a minute" Rebecca said, Rose rolled her eyes; she wasn't sticking around if 'Becca' was. So, she stood up pulled her singlet off and transfigured her jean shorts to board shorts and headed towards the water. As she walked past Scorpius she was glad to see his eyes follow her, and then she walked up on a small jetty and performed a perfect swan dive into the lake's surface. As she surfaced Rose saw Lily and Hugo heading up the jetty Lily was flashing her a small thumbs up.

"Nice work Rosie, I think that he is pretty interested in seeing that again" Lily said glancing over her shoulder to where Scorpius was looking out at the water.

"Rose, you know, if you like him that much why don't you just say so?" Hugo asked looking at the sunlight dancing on the water's surface.

"It's not that easy Hugo" Lily said.

"Why? It's as easy as saying..." Hugo made a face at Rose who was frantically gesturing, "You know Scorpius I really like you."

"Oh you do Hugo, well I must say, I don't return you're sentiment in quite the way it was intended but I think you're a cool guy," Scorpius said patting Hugo on the shoulder jokingly. Hugo's eyes grew wide, and he looked at Rose and Lily for help, but Rose was slowly going the same colour as her swimsuit.

"But really, why are you guys talking about me?" Scorpius asked, each of the three teens looked at each other, how were they going to explain that?

**A/N: Lame I know but I couldn't think of anything better, I promise I'll try and pick it back up. Anyway R&R...if you can find something nice to say about this chapter that would be nice.**

**Much Love and later dayz**

**Manda**

**Xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok new chapter coz I'm total bored out of my head! Oh and I love you guys and feel bad when I don't update!!**

**Disclaimer: I own only Becca and who the hell would bloody want her??**

**Chapter 6**

Rose took a deep breath and ducked under the water, this was beyond mortifying. She couldn't believe Hugo had just kept talking; thank god Scorpius had only caught the last half of the sentence. Rose was wishing she had her wand so she could stay under the water longer than her breath was going to last. As her lungs started to burn Rose kicked to the surface breaking free and taking a deep breath.

"...she likes you I was just suggesting that's how she might approach you, you know, whatever" Hugo was saying smiling at his sister in the water and then giving her a wink when Scorpius looked away.

"You guys are really quite mean you know" Scorpius said glancing at the three red heads, "Rebecca is perfectly nice; you shouldn't be doing impressions of her. Besides she doesn't like me."

Rose stared at Scorpius, so he really was a clueless wonder. She suddenly felt better, at least he didn't know. Scorpius was giving a very serious stern look before he started to laugh. Rose waited a second and then found herself laughing too.

"You know Hugo, you might need to work on your sarcastic tone just a little" Scorpius said before wandering back down the jetty to rejoin Al and Becca, chuckling to himself the whole way.

Hugo turned to Rose and grinned.

"Sometimes being the spacey kid has perks" He said before turning and following Scorpius.

"Oh man, you are so lucky that Hugo just started talking, he said we were all doing sarcastic impressions of Rebecca" Lily said sitting on the edge of the jetty to talk to Rose.

"I can't believe he bought that" Rose said feeling relief flood through her.

"_I _can't believe he doesn't know that Rebecca has a massive crush on him, she looks like she wants to detach her jaw and swallow him whole every time she sees him" Lily said. A look of disgust crossed Rose's features as she imagined the scene in her head.

"Couldn't have used a better metaphor could you Lily?"

"Nope. Well maybe, you know in a cartoon when a bear is so hungry and a table seems to materialise and it has all the food with the smell lines coming off it? You know how the bear looks?" Lily glanced back in the direction of the beech tree and cocked an eyebrow. Rose rolled her eyes, neither was a good option.

Rose was floating on her back with her eyes closed a while later when she heard a scream followed by two splashes either side of her. Opening her eyes Rose saw a pair of green eyes and some black hair on her right and a pair of blue eyes and some blonde on her left, this was not going to end well she new. Then before she had a chance to move a hand circled around each of her ankles and pulled her underwater. Surfacing Rose was splashed from both sides, she started to laugh and splash back until she saw a second blonde head surface from the water grinning. Rose stopped for a second watching where Rebecca had just surfaced from, then it occurred to her, it hadn't been the boys who had pulled her under it had been Rebecca. As fast as she had been happy she became furious.

Turning as fast as the water would allow Rose swam to the shore and grabbed her towel storming up to the castle. She couldn't believe that either Albus or Scorpius had done that, they knew she didn't like Rebecca and they still couldn't just leave it be. She climbed through the portrait hole and up to her dorm. Grabbing some dry clothes she headed to the prefects bath.

Rose ran the hot water as well as her favourite blueberry bubble bath. She undressed out of her damp swimmers and lowered herself into the water trying to relax. She was quite aware that her reaction was irrational and extremely hot headed but perhaps she was more like her father than people gave her credit for. Swimming a couple of laps helped but she was still picturing herself strangling Rebecca McKnight to death, probably not the most constructive of thoughts. Rose was still trying to calm down when she heard a high pitched giggle and looked up to see Moaning Myrtle.

"Oh, hello Myrtle. What are you doing here?" Rose asked sitting against the edge of the bath.

"I was hoping that perhaps you were that tall blonde boy, I like it when he bathes" Myrtle answered giggling.

"You are a rather strange you know that?" Rose said.

"Why? Because you wish you could hide while the blonde boy has a bath?" Myrtle replied with a knowing smile.

"That isn't fair, but perhaps."

"Well enjoy your bath" Myrtle said before disappearing again.

Rose let the water out of the tub and got dry and dressed. She was feeling like some time without anyone around. There was only one way to get that in Hogwarts. She slipped out of the prefects bath and headed downstairs and out the castle doors, it was now reaching twilight and everyone was inside preparing to head to dinner which she figured she would get later in the kitchens. Rose walked with a purpose towards the Whomping Willow and when she got there darted between the branches, which immediately started to move violently, and hit the knot in the bark. Then shimmied down the passage to the Shrieking Shack. Rose had figured out how the access the Shack in second year by herself, she had taken the measures to make it a getaway spot.

That was not to say it didn't freak her out, Rose was perfectly aware that Voldemort had hidden out in the Shack before the battle at Hogwarts and that one of Albus' namesakes had been killed here but for some reason it didn't bother her much. Rose settled into one of the big comfortable chairs she had conjured many years ago and pulled out a copy of The Notebook. Nothing calmed Rose's temper like Nicholas Sparks.

The next time Rose ventured the look up it was far past curfew and she was going to be in massive trouble if she was caught sneaking into the school. She moved slowly and calmly up the stairs making her way to the Entrance Hall doors when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"What are you doing out Rosie?" Neville Longbottom asked stepping into the light so Rose could see he was dressed in his pyjamas.

"I was, er, well, I just wanted to get away from everyone so I came out for a walk, I didn't know it was so late, I'm really sorry Neville" Rose said looking up at Neville earnestly.

"Anything you want to talk about Rosie?" He asked opening the door for Rose.

"Not really. Not much to talk about." Rose replied thinking that that wasn't a lie, there was nothing happening between her and Scorpius.

"This isn't about Scorpius is it?" Neville asked watching her face for the subtle change that would let him know if it was, Rose curled her lip, and he smiled knowingly.

"How did you know that?" Rose asked.

"Rose Weasley, I have never known you to break a rule ever before with the exception of that time that Scorpius and Albus were going to try a new quidditch training technique by jumping off the Astronomy Tower and racing their brooms around the school. You snuck out with them to make sure they didn't kill themselves. If you were having a think about something it would have been one of your friends, Albus is your cousin so Scorpius seemed the obvious choice. Now what is the matter?" Neville asked leading Rose to his study.

"I honestly don't think you want to know. I think this would be one of those things where the father figure man asks the young girl what seems to be the matter, so the girl explains and the father guys is like, oops shouldn't have asked." Rose said settling into a seat and taking the cup of tea offered to her.

"Trust me, I've heard it all nothing you can say will surprise me or make things awkward" Neville said sitting back and waiting patiently. Rose sat for a minute sipping her tea; she opened her mouth to assure the professor he didn't want to know when the whole story seemed to come out of its own accord. Rose told him about how she felt about Scorpius, about Rebecca McKnight stealing him away from her and the incident that afternoon which seemed to be the boiling point. After she'd finished telling her story Rose sat back and took a large breath. Neville stayed quiet a moment or two longer just in case there was something else Rose wanted to say and then he began to talk.

"Well first of all Rosie thank you for telling me. Now, you need to think about a few things here, mainly I would say that you need to consider your behaviour in relation to Miss McKnight, it's not her fault that Scorpius likes her and she likes him, she can't help she feelings. Also you know that annoying saying about loving something and letting it go? It can sometimes be helpful. You have something special that Rebecca doesn't have with Scorpius, you are his best friend, and he loves you for ever. Just try letting go a bit focus on your N.E.W.T.s for the moment, you might find that things fall into place."

Rose considered what Neville said he was right of course, the situation she was in wasn't anyone's fault and she was blaming Rebecca for something she very little control over. She supposed it was best to just let it go for the moment, there were some very important exams coming up and she should be focusing her energy on them. She stood up and stretched, she felt better now that she had a plan. Rose turned to Neville and hugged him.

"Thank you, I think I'm going to go up to bed now I'm really tired and I need to go to sleep."

"Good night Rosie."

And so Rose began Operation If You Love Some Study Like Hell To Forget You Do.

**A/N: That's all for now, I know this was a rather boring chapter but I promise some controversy in the next one. I have an idea formulating; if someone reviews I will try chuck up another chapter tomorrow. **

**Much love and later dayz**

**Manda.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: OMG I have decided to try and get back into writing. I got a laptop for Christmas so at least it will be easier to get the writing done. I'm not much into typing and it used to take me forever to type a chapter, however, I have spent the last year training to be in administration and I can now type roughly 42 WPM so hopefully that will no longer be a problem. I have completely forgotten where I was taking this story so I guess we'll see.**

Rose rolled out of bed bright and early the morning after her talk with Neville ready to study hard for, and concentrate on, her N.E.. She had a quick shower and arrived at breakfast by 6am. Looking around the Great Hall Rose noticed only one other student was even up at this hour. Josh Thomas sat at the Ravenclaw table eating dry toast a text book propped up in front of him on a jar of jam. Rose knew that Josh was possibly the only student who could rival her in the N.E.. They had both received an equal number of O's on their O.W.L exams and Rose was determined that she would make herself a worthy adversary.

By 7am Rose had settled herself in one of the library's back most corners and had started to lay her text books out so that she could look over the content based on what she felt she was lacking. Of course, Rose had studied systematically all year, every year since first arriving at Hogwarts and there were very few things that she was not at least an E at. However, it never hurt to brush up on your knowledge. Rose picked up her Transfiguration textbook and flipped to the chapter on conjuring large items and began to read, taking notes as she felt she needed to.

"Rose, I see you're as eager as I am to get in some last minute study," Rose glanced away from her book, to see Josh Thomas smiling at her.

"Yes, I'm just reviewing a couple of topics I think I still need to work on" Rose said smiling back. Josh was a handsome boy, standing at 6 feet 3 inches, he was a gentle giant. His short hair sat in tight curls against his head, his body was long and lean like you might expect to see in a ballet dancer and his large brown eyes showed his great intelligence and always seemed to be laughing.

"I best leave you to it then," he said starting to walk away, "maybe you'd like to have lunch with me today, talk out some of the more challenging topics."

Rose nodded her head enthusiastically, to which Josh gave a thumbs up before settling into a secluded corner of his own. Hours passed, Rose had read several chapters of several different books taking notes and practicing wand movements with her finger as not to disturb the room around her. As the sun came streaming through the window next to her at its hottest, Rose heard someone clear their throat next to her. Looking up Rose saw Josh holding a basket full of food and indicating with his finger to the exit. Rose nodded in silent agreement and they snuck out of the library together.

Once outside Rose took a deep breath of the warm spring air and stretched her arms above her head. She was so glad to be outside for a moment that she almost forgot she had company. Feeling sheepish she lowered her hands and indicated a spot on the far side of the lake under a willow tree where they were unlikely to be disturbed. Josh smiled and gestured for her to lead the way. After spreading a picnic blanket on the ground Rose dramatically collapsed in the middle of it on her back and sighed. Josh sat himself on a small piece of blanket had managed not to take up and started to make a sandwich. Rose sat up and grabbed at a piece of willow above her.

"Are you as intimidated by this whole thing as I am? Because even though I know that I know the content and most of the spells, I can't shake the feeling that there will either be something I've forgotten to study or some completely random topic I've never even heard of that will be brought up." She said running her fingers through her hair, making some of the more frizzy parts even crazier.

Josh contemplated the question, punctuating his thought with a bite of his sandwich. When he had finished the mouthful he answered. "I suppose I don't feel too stressed because I know that in the end I will have done everything in my power to be prepared and that's all anyone can ask of me. Well that, and I feel fairly well prepared."

"I think that my theory will be fine but I'm worried about the practical assessments. Especially conjuring, there is just something about larger items that I don't seem to have a complete grasp on. I can do easy things like a table or a lounge but if the ask me for something like a full china cabinet I don't know if I'll be able to do it." Rose looked down at her hands which were fiddling with the hem of her skirt out of nervousness.

"How likely is it really that they would ask for a full china cabinet, they do realise that we're just students. And really, in life how often are you going to need a full china cabinet out of thin air?" Josh asked the hint of a laugh in his voice.

"Oh bugger off" Rose replied taking a bite of chicken banter continued this way for another half an hour before Rose excused herself back to studying.

Sitting in the library Rose could have been forgiven for thinking that all of Hogwarts was empty; she had been left alone to study almost all day without a single interruption. She sat at her table and worked straight through dinner without even a feeling of hunger. It was only when she heard the call that informed her that curfew would be in 15 minutes that Rose realised that she had barely left the library all day.

Walking back to the Gryffindor common room Rose felt suddenly weary; she was obviously missing the sleep she missed last night. She managed to pull herself through the portrait hole and into the room before feeling as if she might fall asleep on the spot. She was just heading towards the staircase to her bed when Albus came running in her direction grinning like an idiot. Rose was really not in the mood for one of Al's more ridiculous moments and said as much before he'd even opened his mouth. Al stopped for a moment to digest his cousin's mood before continuing anyway.

"Rose, you'll never guess. I don't want you to guess, it'll be much more fun to just tell you. Scorpius was asked to the graduation ball by Becca and he said yes" Al look so excited that Rose could barely correlate between his ecstatic expression and the horrible news he'd just delivered. She simply stood there, stunned into silence. It just wasn't possible, Scorpius was meant to go to the ball with her, she already had her dress, it was meant to be her big chance to impress him. This honestly couldn't be happening.

"Rose are you alright?" Albus asked concerned with the fact that Rose did not share his enthusiasm for the fact that someone had finally taken an interest in their best friend.

"I'm fine, I just…I'm so…" she couldn't formulate a sentence, this was an overwhelming disaster, and especially in this tired state she just couldn't fight the feeling of complete disappointment and more pointedly disillusionment. Scorpius didn't want to go to the ball with her; he wanted to go with Rebecca McKnight. Tears welled in Rose's eyes and she slid her back down the wall behind her, sitting on one of the stairs she covered her face with her hands and sobbed ever so quietly.

Al stood for a moment staring at Rose he couldn't understand her emotion, why was she so upset about this, it was a good thing. His puzzled state showed on his face as he tried to figure out the scene that had just taken place. He was aware that Rose was not particularly fond of Becca but he had thought Scorpius could have done a lot worse. He wracked his brain for a moment when Becca might have upset Rose badly enough for her to behave like this. He hadn't even noticed when Rose had formed her resentment of Becca, but it must have been around the time the he had been assigned Becca as a project partner for Charms. They had become fast friends and Al had introduced her to both Rose and Scorpius. They had even gotten along fairly well with each other, Scorpius had shown an interest in Rebecca and she had shown one back, they had been having flirtatious banter back and forth for months now. It had been around the time the Albus had noticed the increased flirting between the two that he'd also noticed Rose's growing sullen behaviour whenever Becca was mentioned or around. Suddenly the looked on Al's face began to turn from one of puzzlement to one of understanding. He gradually began to feel horrible for not noticing before; he had been so busy with his own feelings about Becca and Scorpius that he hadn't taken any notice. Rose didn't hate Becca.

"You love Scorpius."

**A/N: That's all for now folks, I thought of it on a car ride today so I thought I'd type it up tonight and post it. I'm so sorry it's been so long but I lose my inspiration and then can't get back into it. I'm working on a new fic as well as trying to finish this one but I have a plan for the other one…I'm going to write the whole thing and then post chapters…gosh I'm clever, I bet no one ever thought of that before. **

**As always please review, it really does keep me going because I'm such an attention seeker.**

**Much love and later dayz**

**Manda**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi guys, um I just have one thing to say before I start writing the chapter and that is, if you like this story enough to favourite it or to put it on alert don't you think you could write a review? I know the last chapter was a bit sub-par but it wasn't **_**that**_** bad! So in future, if you're already in the little review box to do a fave or alert please just write a couple of words, I'm an attention freak, the more attention the faster I'll write!**

**Disclaimer: Er, no, I don't own anything; just like the other billion times I haven't owned anything…**

Rose looked up at Albus and slowly she nodded her head, what was the use in lying to him? He sat on the stair next to her hoping that sitting didn't activate the slide. It didn't. Slipping an arm around his cousin's shoulders Al pulled her to him and let her cry, he understood that it must feel like her heart was being wrenched from her chest. Rose took a deep breath and stifled another sob before looking Al square in the eye.

"Please don't tell him now, there's no point in disrupting his life with this, it's silly" she said. Al stared back at her wide eyed, how could she not want him to know? Rose gave him a look just so that he was aware that she was serious. Then she pulled herself up with the assistance of the bannister and walked up the stairs to bed.

Rose jumped on her bed, planting her face firmly in her pillow before screaming out of frustration. Of all the times for him to do this, the day before N.E.W.T.s started, he had to be kidding. She might have been able to deal with it if it weren't right now.

"Merlin's pants" Rose mumbled to herself, there was no point in worrying about this now tomorrow was too important to be sleep deprived. She rolled on her side and closed her eyes willing sleep, but it didn't come.

Hours later Rose was still looking at the canopy of her bed. Seeing as she wasn't going to sleep any time soon she got up and put a robe on. Thinking perhaps a walk might help, she set out for the Astronomy Tower, one of the few places the teachers didn't seem to patrol in the school; despite its reputation as a hot spot for younger couples to make out at night, though Rose doubted even rule breaking couples were out of bed at this hour.

She walked quietly, on high alert for any sound that might be a teacher. Expertly taking all the correct twists and turns, Rose navigated her way to the Tower in record time. She was just stepping off the last step when she heard the sound of a gasp, closing her eyes Rose sincerely hoped that she had not stumbled across a half naked couple. Opening her eyes after several moments of silence she realised that she had disturbed someone sitting in one of the open windows. Cursing whoever they were for ruining what she had hoped would be a moment of piece Rose walked over to another empty window. Looking sideways at the person sitting in the window Rose recognised the profile of Rebecca McKnight. _Oh just freaking perfect!_

Rose turned and walked towards the stairs, stopping just short of the top stair at the sound of her voice.

"Rose, why don't you like me?"

Rose turned to face Rebecca, she knew that in reality she didn't have an issue with Rebecca, she didn't know about Rose's feelings for Scorpius so it wasn't really Rebecca's fault that Scorpius preferred her.

"I don't."

"Well for someone who doesn't you sure got fired up yesterday at the lake when I pulled your foot." That, of course, was a fair point. It seemed like that was so long ago, so much had happened since then. Rose decided that perhaps honesty was in order.

"Well, perhaps yesterday I didn't like you so much. It was through no fault of yours, I was under the impression that you wanted something I considered mine, it seems that isn't the case."

"Do you mean Scorpius' friendship? Because I promise you I have never had any intention of trying to push you out, only to push myself in. I wanted to be your friend Rose. I like Albus, he's a great guy and he speaks so highly of you both. Scorpius accepted me so easily and he's so handsome and sweet. I suppose that you heard I asked him to the Ball?"

Rose considered this a moment, she had always acted meanly towards this girl out of jealousy, perhaps it was time to grow up and start behaving like an adult. Her jealousy was not Rebecca's fault.

"I did hear that, I also heard he accepted your proposal. I'm sorry I've been so rude to you, its just that Scorpius is my very best friend in the world and I don't want his feelings hurt. I'm glad you asked him, he would have been too shy to ask you himself, and then he might have had to go with me" Rose said with a little giggle to show that she meant it as a joke, it hurt to say it but what could she do? Scorpius had made a choice and Rose didn't want to be excluded from his life for, basically, being a bitch.

"I'm so glad to hear you say so. You know, I've never really liked anyone the way I like him, it feels like it could be a grown up relationship."

"I think that you'll find it will be, Scorpius doesn't tend to do things by halves. If he wants to be with you it will be a long term thing," Rose paused, it was the truth he would want a long term relationship, Scorpius was not a fling kind of guy, "I'm really sorry Rebecca but I'm going to head back to bed, I think I will be able to sleep now." Rose took a step towards the staircase feeling that her words might even be the truth. If Scorpius wasn't going to be with her then whoever he was with would have to take good care of him, she suspected that Rebecca wanted to. Rose felt a little tear at her heart string, but she kept it together because she knew she was making the right decision.

"Oh, why were you coming up here? Couldn't you sleep before N.E.W.T.s tomorrow?"

Rose cast her eyes away from Rebecca, "Yeah, I thought the walk up here might clear my head enough for me to sleep."

"Well good luck for tomorrow, though I'm sure you don't need it."

"Thanks."

Rose walked back to the common room feeling, well not happiness, but at least resignation and that brought a certain sense of calm to her. She figured she didn't have to feel good for Scorpius just yet, she could have a few more hours of self-pity before it was necessary to be chipper about the fact that he wanted someone that wasn't her. She was only human after all.

Snuggled up under the comforter of her bed Rose's eyes began to droop sleepily. It was it wasn't long before her eyes slid closed and she was fast asleep, dreaming that she had been awarded the most O's in Hogwarts history.

Waking the next morning Rose felt more like herself than she had in days, for the next week and a bit she would be completely in her element, while the rest of the student body would be out of theirs. It was a little mean but for a moment Rose let the feeling of slight superiority wash over her. It was the one area where in her life at the moment Rose felt sure of getting everything she had ever wanted.

**A/N: So there is another chapter. Please read and REVIEW, or I will start holding the story at ransom for reviews. Also for anyone who has been reading from the start, thank you for sticking with this story, it will end eventually, I promise.**

**Much love and later dayz**

**Manda**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey all, sorry its been a while but I've been a little busy and haven't had a lot of time. However, right now I have some horrific sunburn and can't really go out in the daylight hours so I will get this chapter up for you all. Thank you so much to the people who reviewed, you make me want to write more.**

Rose sat at the Gryffindor table at breakfast reading over some advanced Charms work she felt might be handy in the exam she had this afternoon. While she was confident of her ability to perform the N.E.W.T. level spells, Rose always liked to push herself a little harder than everyone else. Having said that, she could not be happier that the only subject causing her concern was on the first day of exams. Munching a piece of toast Rose considered how she would spend her morning as Muggle Studies was the first exam of the day and she had opted not to take the course as she was the daughter of a muggle born. She thought that she might go out to the Shrieking Shack and practise conjuring large items; she could practice for a couple of hours and still be back for lunch.

"Have you seen Al or Scorpius?" Rose asked Hugo, who was whistling some nonsensical tune as he buttered his toast.

"No, not since last night, I suppose you've heard about Scorpius and Rebecca? " Hugo replied not looking up from his breakfast.

"Yes, Little Brother, I did hear and I'm glad for him as long as it makes him happy" Rose said earnestly.

"Well, I have to say I'm glad because I was worried that you might freak out and transfigure her into some sort of Quidditch ball. I was imagining a Bludger..." Hugo said, a small, amused smile on his lips as he imagined the scene.

"Hugo Weasley, I would never…" Rose answered giving her brother a smile in return.

As she returned to her book Rose quickly scanned the room to see if Albus or Scorpius was anywhere to be seen and was met with the sight of both boys walking towards the table. Albus was rubbing his eyes and running a hand nervously through his hair, while Scorpius looked downright angry. Rose regarded both of them carefully, they'd obviously been up most of the night, studying no doubt. She did consider mentioning that it was a bit late to study now, if you didn't know the content by this stage you probably never would but the look on Scorpius' face told her it was best not to.

"What are you looking at? Yes, we've barely slept, we were studying, not everyone remembers every single thing they were ever taught ok Rose?" Scorpius grumbled when he caught Rose's curious stare.

"Gee Scorpius, don't hold back there" Rose said before ducking behind her propped up copy of _Advanced Charms for Advanced Minds_.

Scorpius read the title of the book and snorted at Rose's ridiculous choice of reading material, he couldn't believe that she was studying anything other than the assessable course content. He had been up half the bloody night and he felt no more prepared than he had beforehand, it was simply unfair that Rose would breeze through the exams while he would struggle just to get an A. It was times like this when he couldn't help but resent Rose. She was naturally good at most things, not just school work but most things she tried, she could have rivalled Albus for Gryffindor Seeker if she had wanted, she could speak two languages and she had never lost a game of Wizards Chess that Scorpius had seen. Sometimes it was hard to be best friends with someone who was the best at everything, you felt inferior and right now Scorpius didn't need to feel any worse than he did about the impending exams.

Albus looked between Rose and Scorpius, he knew that Scorpius had just hurt Rose in a way even he didn't understand, Rose was kind hearted and hated to think that anyone resented her because of a natural gift. Rose had often thought that her superior intellect was the reason many of the kids at school didn't like her, which she and Albus often discussed at length. Rose wasn't like her mother, she didn't shove her smarts in everyone's faces and she tried to help other people academically but she was not a good teacher, just because she understood the content didn't mean she could explain it to anyone else. Al had spent his whole life falling slightly behind Rosie, he didn't resent her for it, there were things she couldn't do (contrary to popular belief). For one Rose was a terrible cook, she had once given their entire family food poisoning at Christmas lunch, she had killed her pet hermit crab within a week of receiving it from him and she lacked the ability to whistle.

Rose stared at Scorpius, it wasn't her fault she happened to excel at school and she couldn't believe that he was behaving this way towards her, she hadn't done anything to him. She put her book in her bag and shoved a piece of toast in her mouth before getting up and walking towards the entrance hall. She couldn't believe Scorpius, he had obviously not had a lot of sleep but that was no reason to take it out on her. As she stormed towards the doors she heard someone yelling out to her but assumed it was Scorpius and continued walking. She had made halfway to the door when she realised that the voice calling out to her wasn't Scorpius'.

"Rose, hey Rose, wait up."

Rose turned to see Josh Thomas running towards her. She waited for him to catch up before continuing in the direction of the front doors of the castle.

"Are you ok?" Josh asked after a moment of silence.

"Scorpius just got angry at me because I retain information. I know it was because he is tired and that we're all under stress and pressure but it still hurt a little bit" Rose said staring straight ahead of her. Josh considered her for a moment, thinking that although she was extremely intelligent Rose was still had a heart. He knew that most people thought that she was an unfeeling robot but he couldn't help but feel that so many people misjudged her.

"I'm sure you're right about the lack of sleep and the pressures of the next two weeks, you know that he doesn't mean it" he ventured feeling a little bit awkward, emotion was not one of Josh's strong suits, he was the impartial scientific type.

"I know that. I guess I just feel like he probably thinks that about me all the time and it's just that he is too tired to care now that he's said something."

"Rose, I feel that way about you. Hell, I think most of the student body feels that way about you. Everyone wishes that they didn't have to study and I think you'll find that people find it so frustrating that you don't have to study but choose to, while they have to study while they wish they were doing something else. Its not about you, just the success you have" Josh said placing a hand on Rose's shoulder.

Rose looked at where Josh's hand was resting and then looked up at him, which caused him to look embarrassed and drop his hand. Rose smiled up at him, she had an idea.

"Josh, are you taking anyone to the grad ball?" Rose asked, suddenly feeling extremely shy. Josh blushed a deep shade of red, only just visible under the dark tones of his skin. For the first time Rose thought momentarily to herself that perhaps Josh Thomas might just be a little bit cute.

"No, I haven't been asked yet" Josh replied quietly. Rose considered him for a moment, he was smart, caring and she had a good time with him, Scorpius was not going to the ball with her so why shouldn't she take someone whose company she enjoyed?

"Would you consider going with me?" She asked looking him squarely in the eye to make sure he knew that she was being earnest. Josh smiled shyly and stumbled over his words as he tried to form an answer to her question, Rose waited a moment before putting him out of his misery.

"I'm going to take that as a 'yes' and if it not I guess that it is just tough luck for you," Josh nodded his approval and Rose smiled, "I do have to excuse myself though I'm going to go study for Charms this afternoon, but thank you for caring Josh, it means a lot."

Rose turned and started towards the willow to take the tunnel to her hiding place, she had a genuine smile plastered across her face. She couldn't believe she'd just done that, she was feeling a bit of girl power coming on and if it got results like that perhaps she would let it come on. _Go me!_

Rose arrived at the entrance to the tunnel, she loved that she had to show some agility to get down there, perhaps she should have set herself time challenges to see how fast she could get down it but it was too late for stuff like that now, she was going to graduate in three short weeks. The thought of graduation was a little overwhelming; she would finally have to make a career decision, in concrete. Rose had often considered going to a muggle college to study something like literature, something that she loved but was slightly whimsical, an 'airy fairy' diploma, as her dad would have put it. The thought of a muggle college was an exciting prospect; it would provide her with a whole range of different experiences. Rose had obviously spent time outside of the Wizarding World, she had spent summers with her muggle grandparents, she had muggle friends and sometimes she did long for what she considered a far simpler life. Rose also thought that a couple of years to break from learning magic might actually benefit her; absence makes the heart grow fonder.

Rose climbed out of the tunnel into the Shack, looking around she felt that something was slightly different and it unnerved her, someone had moved her chair. Someone had been in her secret place. Rose felt violated for some reason, how could someone have gotten in here, no one knew that the tunnel was still useable, she had cleared a lot of rubble herself when she'd first discovered you could still get down the there. She suddenly heard something move in the chair in front of her. Someone was still here, now she could faintly make out the outline of a head in the chair, she couldn't make out if it was a man or a woman but she froze as the person rose from their seated position.

"I guess that explains the décor then."

**A/N: Oh my, who could it be? Truth is I don't know yet, I'm going to consider it for a while. Anyway REVIEW! Right now, do it!**

**Much love and later dayz**

**Manda**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update, lots of stuff going on. **

"Uncle Harry?" Rose asked pointing her wand squarely at her uncle's chest.

"Rosie? What are you doing here?"

"Dad?"

Rose looked at Harry again; she started to lower her wand but thought better of it. She had been trained to assess threats before relinquishing weaponry; the side effect of being an Auror's child was that you became overly suspicious.

"What did I say to you before I got on the Hogwarts express this year?" Rose asked her wand perfectly positioned for attack if necessary.

"Please don't let dad do anything embarrassing" Harry answered with a smirk in Ron's direction. Rose took a deep breath and dropped her wand to her side. Ron beamed in Harry's direction; his daughter was a smart girl.

"Very good work Rose, everyone is a threat until proven otherwise. I really do wish you'd consider being an Auror" Harry said taking his niece in a bear hug.

"I would Uncle Harry, but I truly possess no interest in chasing bad guys. I did not have to face Voldemort so everyone seems scary to me." Ron took his daughter and gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head. Rose looked between her father and his best friend, they both looked at her and then they all began to laugh. It was a strange situation to be in after all.

"So Rosie, what are you doing here?" Harry asked when they had all calmed down.

"I came to study, what are you doing here?" Rose asked puzzled.

"We've been having reports at the Ministry about noise coming from a known hideout of Lord Voldemort, and after the last time we thought we should probably check it out, we did all think that bastard was dead once before." Rose stared at her father, if her mother had been around to hear him use that kind of language in front of her Ron might be seriously injured by now.

"That was probably me, I've been practicing Charms, conjuring mostly. I probably have been making a little bit of noise, I forget that people can hear things coming from here, I didn't bother to but up any charms because I thought people didn't come up here anymore."

"Did you consider, perhaps, that you are particularly loud?" Harry asked smirking at Rose. It was no secret that Rose was perhaps one of the quieter members of her family, there was her Uncle George of course, which set the bar fairly high.

"What on earth could you possibly need to study? You've had all of the N.E.W.T. level spells down since summer" Ron stated, remembering very well the hours of endless practice his daughter had engaged in both with her mother and alone.

"I've still not got conjuring large items down."

"Rose, what exactly tdo you think they're going to ask you to conjure? A bedroom setting? You made this chair right? I think that is probably more than enough." Harry shook his head.

"I suppose you're probably right, though I might point out that you have never done your final exams so you have no right to comment, you don't understand the stress" Rose said with far more drama than was needed and throwing her hand on her forehead for extra effect.

Harry put a hand to his heart pretending he'd been stabbed by the sharpness of her comment, stumbling around the room before finally falling into the chair he'd gotten out of. Rose looked at him rolling her eyes, her Uncle did always have a flair for the flamboyant where entertaining the children was concerned. Ron laughed at the two of them before gesturing to his watch.

"Harry we'd better report back to the ministry before the whole department is out here" he said, stepping forward to hug Rose one more time, "good luck Rosie, we all know you'll do very well."

Harry grabbed Rose's hand squeezed it, nodding at her father's statement. Rose smiled at them both as they stood up and prepared to apparate. A moment later Rose was looking at an empty space. She stepped forward pulling out her wand and began to practice some of the spells she'd read about earlier that morning.

Emeraging from the Great Hall that afternoon Rose was relieved that she had managed to conjure every item she had been asked to, all she wanted now was a long bath and to go to bed. She was really starting to feel the effects of the past two night's lost sleep.

She had chosen not to acknowledge Scorpius for the rest of the day, his horrible behaviour that morning, combined with her bruised ego over him not choosing her as his Ball date, had left her with few kind things to say to him. Albus had attempted to get them to talk but it was obvious that Rose had made up her mind.

Sinking into a bath Rose sighed, this is what life is meant to be like. She laid her head back against the bath edge and closed her eyes. Her mind instantly floated to Scorpius, the curve of his chin, the shine of his hair, the way his mouth looked so…her eyes flew open, so much for being mature and accepting him not being with her. Rose swam across the bath and back trying to expell some her her nervous energy. Perhaps she was better off not talking to anyone until the N.E.W.T.s were over, everyone was only going to distract her by saying something about Scorpius.

Rose read over her Transfiguration essay once more before she was happy to hand it in. She was the last student left in the Great Hall intent on using every second of the alotted time to perfect her exam. She had been the last person during each and every written exam they had done to leave the room, even Josh had handed in his paper over twenty minutes ago. She was certain there was something she had forgotten to mention and she was determined to find it in the next ten minutes before her time was up. Correcting her final paragraph Rose ran to the front of the room, placing her parchment on the pile with ten seconds to spare.

Rose stretched her arms above her head not believing it was all over, she was now offically done with school, there would be a graduation ceremony next week, the Ball the following night and then she would be released into the 'real world'. For everyday she spent at Hogwarts after her first exam the stronger her feelings about going too muggle college got, she needed a break from magic, from the same old people. There wasn't anything she wanted in this world right now.

Rose took a deep breath and headed up to the Gryffindor Common room, preferring that to spending the rest of the day outside with the other seventh years. Rose had become more withdrawn over the fortnight of exams, she hadn't felt like rehashing her every answer with every one. Scorpius was ignoring her, believing that she had over reacted to his outburst. Albus had tried talking to her but had found her particularly unyeilding; Hugo seemed to be the only person that could get her to string more than two words together.

Rose collapsed on her bed, she would have a week to do as she wished before her graduation and she intended to spend most of it in a bed. Perhaps she would take herself away, a lot of the other seventh years were taking trips together and Rose felt like getting out of the castle. Laying in the silence of the dorm room Rose considered where she might like to go, she knew that she should talk to her parents before taking off but she had some money put away from summer jobs and birthday gifts, she guessed she'd have enough for 5 nights away by herself.

There was only one place that Rose wanted to go, Muggle London. She wanted a lush bed, fluffy carpet and cable television. It had been so long since she'd seen a movie or gone to the theatre, ridden a double decker or the Eye, she wanted so much to be away from the magical world. It was a longing that was taking over her every day thought, she wanted to find out what else was out there, do things for herself. It wasn't that she disliked being a witch, simply that she didn't know what it was not to be one, and it interested her.

Now all she needed was to make the proper arrangements.

**A/N: Aha, I think I know where I'm going to take this again…**

**Read and review, as always.**

**Much love and later dayz**

**Manda**

**xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey, look at me, I'm posting a second chapter within a day of the last one I posted. Thankfully I have a clear idea of where this is going again, so I shouldn't be too much longer.**

"Rose?" Hugo called tentatively up the stairs to the girls dorms. Unlike his cousin he wasn't fast enough to run them before they turned and he was beginning to worry about his sister. He hadn't seen her since she finished her exams three days ago and he worried that she might never come out of her room again. He had known his sister to become reclusive at times but it was usually due to studying and she would still show up for meals.

"Hugo? What are you doing mate?"

"Al, have you seen Rosie? I haven't seen or heard from her in days" Hugo's brow furrowed in worry and confusion.

"I'm sure she'll show up somewhere, she probably just needs a break from everything. You know how highly strung she is around exams, and these were N.E.W.T.s" Al replied wrapping an arm around his cousin's back (as he couldn't quite reach his shoulders) and leading him to the portrait hole. If there was one thing Al was sure of it was that it would be unwise to disturb Rose if she wanted to be alone; she may have struggled a little with Charms but she was more than adequate at Defence Against the Dark Arts. He had decided after the past couple of weeks to just wait her bad mood out.

Hugo and Al sat in relative silence at the Gryffindor breakfast table, Hugo checking the door several times for any sign that his sister might be up and about. Scorpius had taken to sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Rebecca, something Al couldn't help but be happy that Rose was not around to see. It was strange to be sitting at the table without either of his best friends, though Albus was sure that this would all blow over before their family holiday this summer, or at least he was hoping that it would.

Albus was aware that both Rose and Scorpius were stubborn and one of them would eventually need to apologise. Though he doubted whether Rose would ever feel the need. She would rather eternally miss Scorpius than admit she had overreacted and it appeared that he was too caught up in his new found romance to care either way. This was a disaster in the making, and Albus couldn't help but feel that the he would be the one left behind by the two of them. He knew it was selfish but he wondered if either of them had taken a moment to consider how this would affect him. So long as they were fighting Al was stuck in a strange no-man's land, where he was expected to fix things while being completely impartial.

"Al? Hello? Um, there is post for you" Hugo waved a hand in front of his cousin's face, indicating a large, black owl perched beside his plate of toast. Albus blinked a couple of times before reaching for the bird's outstretched leg and untying the attached parchment. The owl waited momentarily hoping to be fed something, before it took off back out of the window it had flown in through. Albus thought it was an unusual time to be receiving a letter, he hadn't sent his parents a letter in weeks and everyone knew that he wouldn't have an indication about his results until they were given to him at the graduation ceremony next week. He curiously unrolled the paper to see what it was, immediately recognising the neat cursive of the letter.

_Dear Al,_

_After much deliberation I have decided that I had best inform someone at school of my whereabouts. I've come to London for a break before graduation._

_I decided a couple of nights ago that I needed to get away from the castle and I thought a trip to the city might be nice. I'm sorry I didn't tell you (or anyone) before I left but this is something I needed to do alone._

_I didn't talk to mum and dad about this so I would prefer if you didn't let them know._

_I'll be back by graduation._

_Rosie_

Albus read the letter over twice before handing it to Hugo, who had been staring at the back of the parchment. This was completely unlike Rose, she never made rash decisions and she certainly never did anything this big without informing her parents about it. As Al mulled it over Hugo read the letter a second time, his eyes grew wide with shock. Glancing at Al, Hugo's mouth moved trying to form a sentence that would adequately sum up his feelings on the matter. After a moment he closed his mouth into a hard line and nodded at Albus before getting up and leaving the hall.

"Wow, I think that is as serious as I've ever seen that kid look in all the time I've known him. What's up with that?" Scorpius asked, slipping into the seat opposite Albus, smiling teasingly.

"I would suppose that he is concerned that his sister took off to London without telling anyone two days ago, and that no one noticed that she wasn't in the castle at all" Al answered in a flat monotone.

"I'm sure that she will be fine, I don't see why he's concerned, she probably needed a break" Scorpius said, before turning the conversation to how he was going to spend the next couple of days. Albus' eyes narrowed and he took a deep breath to try calming himself, unfortunately Scorpius didn't seem to notice the tell-tale flush making its way up his best friend's neck. That was, until Al slammed his fist into the table hard enough to make the cutlery on his plate jump.

"Whoa, mate, what is going on?" Scorpius managed to splutter out.

"What's going on? You're a bloody right git, you know that? She ran away to the blooding city for a week and you're not even a little bit concerned?" Albus yelled, cause the remaining students in the hall to all look in their direction. Scorpius' eyes widened at the smaller boy's sudden outburst, this was not the first time he had been on the receiving end of Albus' temper but it was the first time that he felt concerned for his safety.

Albus' whole body was trembling with anger, was Scorpius so self-obsessed that he couldn't find a place somewhere inside to feel worried that his normally rational, socially conscious best friend had travelled hundreds of miles alone, without telling a single person. Al knew something was wrong how could Scorpius not possibly know, this was not the kind of thing Rose did. If it were a month ago Rose would have talked this over with them, told her parents and Hugo where she was going, she would have left a list of contact information but a month ago she probably would have invited Albus and Scorpius to come with her.

Before Scorpius could respond Al was on his feet and walking towards the doors to the hall, it was taking every ounce of self-control he had not to run back and punch Scorpius. He just kept moving, leaving the castle and instinctively heading towards the Quidditch pitch. He needed to think, his first response was to owl his uncle and aunt to dob Rose for, essentially, running away. He knew that she would probably hate him forever but he was worried about her.

Al took the stairs leading to the stands two at a time, he just needed to think about this. Maybe he should just let her be, she was, for all intents and purposes, an adult and she could probably make her own decisions. He wouldn't have wanted her to worry if it were him, _but then I would have let her know where I was going before I just took off._

Perhaps he could owl James, he was working at the Ministry and living in London, he might be able to find out where Rose was and just check in on her. Or his Uncle George. This was impossible, Rose might be an adult but Albus was far from ready to be one, it seemed that it would involve a lot of worrying about other people, and he wasn't sure he was ready for that.

"Al? I know you're thinking of some way to help Rose, but perhaps you should leave her to herself," Lily walked slowly towards her brother making sure he had calmed down before taking the seat next to him, "She said she'd be back for graduation right? That's only another three days."

"Maybe you're right Lil, it just seems mean to not be there for her" Al replied. He met his sister's eyes, he could see she was worried too but she seemed to know something that perhaps Albus didn't. "Lily Luna Potter, do you know something I don't?"

"I do, but I'm going to keep it to myself for the moment. Trust me when I tell you that this is a trip she needed to make alone and that she will be back," Lily said, there was a strange mix of emotion showing in her eyes. There was a twinkle of superiority, worry and some sadness playing in the back somewhere. She smiled at her brother before giving one of his hands a squeeze.

"How did you get to be her confidant? I'm her best friend" Al asked a small twinge of hurt swimming just beneath the surface of his sarcasm.

"Perhaps because I'm a girl, I don't have a big mouth and Scorpius isn't my other best friend?" Lily said, teasing her brother now.

"You knew that she had…urgh, I can't believe I'm going to say it like this but _feelings_ for him, didn't you?" He asked, making a face at the turn of phrase he was forced to use.

"Yes. She told me a long time ago, she's been waiting him out, I think."

Albus contemplated this a moment, his feelings were hurt that Rose hadn't told him, but more than that, his feelings were hurt for Rose, that she would have to watch the reality of the situation play out. He had spent a lot of his time looking out for Rose, and now that she really needed his protection there was nothing he could do for her. He felt useless.

"By the way, I think you might have scared the hell out of Scorpius inside. He looked totally bewildered" Lily said smiling a little too gleefully.

"He deserves to have been scared, it's like he doesn't care anymore. He's so wrapped up in what's happening to him and how happy he feels, that he hasn't even noticed she's not been around, let alone left the castle," Albus said, some of his earlier anger returning, "and really Lily, stop smiling like that, it's not funny."

"Oh please, I've been hoping that jerk would get his comeuppance since he started flirting with other people in front of her in fourth year. It may have taken her another 2 years to realise she liked him but Merlin's pants, he needed to get a grip. Which is not to say I don't like Scorpius, because of course I do, but sometimes I would like to pull out one of mum's Bat Boogey hexes and…" Lily shook her head as she thought of exactly what she'd like to do to Scorpius, "Or, you know, slap him and tell him to wake up to himself."

Albus stared in wonderment at his sister's rueful expression and began to laugh, she looked like a younger version of his mother, he couldn't help himself. Before long Lily was laughing too, the two of them laughed a long time together. Just as they thought they had gotten it under control one would look at the other and it would start all over again. Giggling Lily stood up and gave her brother the most serious look she could muster.

"But really Al, I think its best to just let this one play out. Give her the time and space she needs, she'll be ok."

"Lily?" Albus said, causing her to turn at the top of the stairs.

"Yes."

"How and when did you get to be so grown up?" He asked smiling at her, seeing for perhaps the first time, not his baby sister, but the woman she had become.

"Well you see, something happened to me over the summer," Lily said, her eyes glistening with tears of laughter, "I found the maturity that someone had put away for you and James, but had evidently forgotten to give you. "

Lily took off down the stairs as Albus rushed from where he was seated. She might have made a joke about it but he knew that she was more mature and smarter than he would probably ever be, he considered that perhaps it might be best to take her advice.

**A/N: Review kiddies.**

**Much love and later dayz.**

**Manda**

**xx**


End file.
